hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Core
__TOC__ Summary ---- "The Core is the most important node. It stores information about your network and the complete download of a core database makes an attack successful. ''Upgrade your Core to unlock new node types."'' ---- The Core is a Business Node which represents the main node of the network. It holds the main database of the network, which can be downloaded by hackers as part of a successful hack. It holds a small amount of money and B-coins similar to the Database and B-coin Mixer. Upgrading the Core will increase the total number of Nodes that can be built in the network, as well as unlock and/or increase the maximum number of individual nodes that can be built. The maximum level a Core can be upgraded to is 13. The maximum number of Cores you can have on your network is one. Unlike other Business Nodes, it is not possible to remove the Core from the network. The Core can store up to $2000 and B64, similar to the Database and B-coin Mixer nodes respectively. As 30% of your resources are able to be stolen from each node, this results in $600 and B19 being available for completely downloading the Core. ReadMe File The Core also contains a ReadMe file which stores text messages. A network administrator can view their own ReadMe File by selecting the Core, then tapping on the text document icon " ". A hacker that successfully downloads the Core database during a hack will be given temporary access to the file. Hackers are granted 2 minutes at the end of a hack to submit their own message to the ReadMe file by selecting the "Access ReadMe File" button during the results screen. Leaving a message will give the hacker "Read Only" access to view the target's ReadMe file from the Hacks Log, by selecting "ReadMe" from the Hacks list for as long as the message exists. All messages that are submitted will be shown to the owner of the network the next time they log on as 'Unauthorized Access'. The administrator can delete messages from the ReadMe file. This can be done selectively using the red "⛔" button besides each message, or by selecting the "Clear All" button. Removing a message sent by a player will also remove their access to your ReadMe file. The ReadMe File can store a limited number of messages. If a new message is added when the limit has been reached, the earliest message will be deleted. Both administrators and hackers can use simplified CSS editing to customise their messages.Trickster Arts Forums - Text Editing in ReadMe To implement these changes, place the desired text between the parameters as detailed below. If you are only using a single style change, you do not need to use the / command, and can simply format your text using the opening command. Example: btext, itext, utext, stext, codetext, suptext, subtext. Statistics |'Node Level' |'Firewall' |'Download Time' |} |'Node Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Completion Time' |'Minimum netConnections' |} |'Core Level' |'Maximum Nodes' |'Maximum $ Capacity' |'Maximum ฿ Capacity' |} Availability of Nodes Gallery Tips * NetConnections do not count towards your maximum node capacity. * Players will be able to choose from up to 50 additional nodes to build on their network. As the maximum number of nodes allowed is 37, players will need to choose which nodes support the type of network they want to build. * Upgrading the Core is vital to expanding the Network and gives various bonuses for doing so. Upgrading your Core costs an increasing amount of $, and each upgrade will take longer to complete. Higher levels of the Core allows you to have more nodes in your network, giving you the ability to produce more resources, make larger attacks, and build better defenses. * Be wary on where you place your Core. The Kraken will head straight for it, causing massive damage and ignoring nodes not in its path. However, once it reaches the Core, it will attack every node attached to it. * You will need 2 Database Nodes to upgrade your Core past level 7. References Category:Business Node Category:Node